Rescuing Yuki and Jiji from Tamatoa/Shiny Part 2
(After making it to the top of the clamshell, the group saw Tamatoa fast asleep and snoring loudly. Using some rope, they climb down cautiously and once inside, they looked around for Yuki and Jiji when they noticed the two concerned and frightened animals locked in a cage made from a literal rib cage next to a giant rib cage. They noticed and got happy and Jiji turned happily to Yuki) Jiji: (Whispering) Told ya they’d come back for us! (They run up to the rib cage and Satsuki and Kiki kneeled down to it) Satsuki: (Whispering) So how do we open that cage? Kiki: (Whispering) I’m sure there’s a mechanism somewhere. (She noticed a bone latch and lifted it up, and opening the cage, ushered Jiji and Yuki out, much to their happiness of being freed. Just when they hurried out, a familiar crab leg blocked the way and closed it, shocking the group. They looked up and saw Tamatoa smirking evilly at them) Tamatoa: I knew you’d return. I pretended to be asleep. Jiji: (Flatly) How were Yuki and I supposed to know? (Kiki went up to him in anger) Kiki: Prepare to eat some blasts! Tamatoa: Hold up, you’re Kiki, aren’t you? Hunter J’s fountain of youth? (Kiki got surprised) Kiki: You heard of me? Tamatoa: I know the outside world from within my lair. (A short pause) Kiki: Enough talk! (Then Kiki fired blasts at his shell, but to her and the group’s shock and surprise, the blasts didn’t faze him. Tamatoa then began singing as he approached the group who backed away up to the wall) Tamatoa: Well, well, well Little Kiki’s having trouble with her magic You little semi-little witchling Ouch, what a terrible performance Get the broom, get it? You don’t sweep it like you used to, girl (Before anyone reacted, Tamatoa snatched Kiki up with his claw and danced slowly) Tamatoa: Yet, I have to give you credit For my start And your mediocre beauty on the outside For just like you, I made myself a work of art I’ll never hide, I can’t (He then danced quickly again after throwing Kiki into the air and then catching her) Tamatoa: I’m too shiny Watch me dazzle like a diamond in the rough Strut my stuff My stuff is so shiny (He then kicked Satsuki’s group inside the giant rib cage and locked them in with his foot, although Yuki and Jiji hid near it) Tamatoa: Send your buddies, but they’ll never be enough (He points at his shell) Tamatoa: My shell’s too tough (He then resumed his dancing) Tamatoa: Kiki, girl You can try, try, try But you can’t expect A little witchling To beat a decapod Look it up You should’ve listened, listened, listened Now it’s time for me to take apart Your confused heart (He then kicked the small clamshell again and this time, the top of the giant clamshell slowly closed, exposing in the darkness his blue and purple streaks and spots of bioluminescent lights all over his body as he continued his torturous singing and dancing towards Kiki as the group got concerned and Billy began pulling at the rib cage to break it open) Tamatoa: Far from the ones who really raised you Chasing the heritage of your past That made you feel confident You try to be brave But your courage is not strong enough Kiki, now it’s time to pack your baggy Ever seen someone so shiny? Soak it in, because it’s the last you’ll ever see C’est'' la vie, mon ''ami I’m so shiny Now I’ll send you home So prepare your final plea Just for me (Yuki and Jiji quickly then unlocked the rib cage and freed the others. Noticing glowing colorful bioluminescent algae, among them red, blue, and orange, scattered on the ground, Pinocchio and the group got an idea. With Tamatoa, he prepares to put Kiki in a geyser chute as he flickered his lights on his body) Tamatoa: You’ll never be quite as shiny You’d wish you were nice and shiny (Just when Kiki was stuffed in there as the song ended, Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta called out to him, getting his attention) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Wait! (Noticing them, Tamatoa got confused) Tamatoa: How did you escape? Satsuki: Does it matter? Kanta: We got something better and shiny! Mei: All for you! (He suddenly noticed them holding out the glowing Ruby Slippers, the glowing Topaz Bracelet, and the glowing Sapphire Hat and went up to them) Tamatoa: Hand them over! Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Okay! Satsuki: But we’ll trade them for Kiki! Tamatoa: Done! (They hand the items to Tamatoa while Tamatoa puts Kiki down next to them. While Tamatoa looked at them with a crazed greedy look, the group ran out of the clamshell quickly after opening the door again) Tamatoa: Oh, look at you, you gorgeous…! (Suddenly he stopped and looked closely) Tamatoa: Hold up! These look like…. (He realized) Tamatoa: Pieces of coral covered in bioluminescent algae. (He got angry) Tamatoa: I’ve been duped! (He charged ahead to the door. Outside as the group continued running, Kiki turned to Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta in confusion) Kiki: Why did you give the items to Tamatoa for me? (Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta made everyone stop running by stopping and showed in their backpacks the real Ruby Slippers, the real Topaz Bracelet, and the real Sapphire Hat) Kiki: Well, I’ll be darned! Pinocchio: Yep! Tricked him! Tamatoa: But not for long, you pests! (They see Tamatoa charging at them from behind in a fury. They nod and hurry ahead. As they ran, Ace tripped and cut his elbow. Quickly helping him up, the group resumed their run. Suddenly, Tombo noticed a sign next to a staircase up ahead) Tombo: Hey! It says “This way to Emerald City!” (They almost get to the staircase, only for Tamatoa to block the way) Tamatoa: Any last words? (Pinocchio secretly noticed a giant geyser chute and spoke up) Pinocchio: Yeah! Come and get me first! (He hurried over to the giant geyser chute and Tamatoa followed him and lunged at him right towards the geyser. Pinocchio jumped out of the way back to the others and Tamatoa got stuck in the geyser. Then the pressure built beneath Tamatoa and shot him out like a cannonball into the air and right onto his shell on the ground, trapping him in that position, and spilling some treasure beneath him. Noticing a blue, red, green, and yellow sword within a dark blue, dark red, dark yellow, and dark green scabbard and belt among the spilled treasure, Satsuki ran up to it, grabbed it, and looked at it, for the sword looked like water, fire, earth, and wind combined. Then Kanta called out to her as the others ran up the stairs) Kanta: Satsuki, come on! (Satsuki nods and ran up the stairs with the others, carrying the sword. Upon reaching the outside of the trench, the group panted in exhaustion and then they looked down at the darkness of the trench and laughed, all except the Gangreen Gang, that is) Snake: What’sssss sssssso funny? Acccccce isssssss hurt! (They stopped laughing upon hearing him and noticed Ace clutching his injured elbow) Mei: Are you okay? Ace: Does it look like I’m okay? (He removed his hand off his elbow to expose a cut on it with the part of his sleeve ripped from where he was cut and some blood on it and his hand as well) Satsuki: (Gasps) He’s bleeding terribly! (They run into the forest to take shelter and recover since it’s now night. Up in the sky, Diablo saw this with a glare and flew away. Back at Maleficent’s castle, Diablo flew into her upper tower room and cawed at her. She calmly got shocked) Maleficent: What? They’re almost to Emerald City?! And Kiki is with them?! (She glared and used her magic on her wand to communicate with Hunter J. Elsewhere, Hunter J, who is still heading her way to get the color-making shells, heard a beep on her visor. She puts them on and answered) Hunter J: What is it, Maleficent? (Silence, then….) Hunter J: What?! Those brats and their friends are almost to Emerald City?! And who’s with them? (She listened, then she got shocked) Hunter J: What?! Kiki is out of the tower?! (She got angry) Hunter J: Alright! I’ll meet up with you! (She deactivated her communicator, removed her visor in a fury, and teleported back to the castle. Upon her arrival, Maleficent then noticed her in calm anger and spoke up) Maleficent: Shocking, is it? Hunter J: Indeed! I cannot believe Kiki would deceive me like that! Maleficent: What do you mean, “Deceive you?” Hunter J: She wanted to see those stupid lanterns in Emerald City! But now I am extremely livid and concerned that if she does, she might eventually find out the truth about herself! Maleficent: So she tricked you into leaving the tower, right? Hunter J: Yes. She claimed she wanted more paint, but that, I now realize, was bogus! Maleficent: Have patience. If she refuses to return to the tower, then we’ll think of something to stop her and her new friends, and make her return, through a deceit of your own. Hunter J: (Thinks it over) Deceit of my own, huh? (She smirked evilly) Hunter J: I like that idea. (She changed the subject) Hunter J: Anyway, where is she now? Maleficent: In the forest past the trench, according to Diablo. And to recap, if she refuses, then we’ll come up with something to make her return to you and take care of her friends. Hunter J: (Nods with an evil smirk) Got it. (They then teleport themselves out of the castle to get to the forest) Coming up: Satsuki’s group rest for the night and learn more of Kiki’s healing powers, as well as the rest of the Gangreen Gang's precious belongings and talents. Then later, Kiki and Hunter J reunite for a brief moment and Hunter J tries to persuade Kiki into returning to the tower, but will Kiki stand her ground and make her mother leave her and her friends alone? Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies